emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8001 (29th November 2017)
Plot Liv is annoyed that battered and bruised Robert has spent the night on the sofa. Aaron can't believe it was Lawrence who beat Robert up. Chrissie is delighted to have Lachlan home. He claims he's sorry for the worry he's caused and apologises to Rebecca for losing it with Seb. Lachlan pretends to be surprised there was something going on between Lawrence and Robert and jokes he's the only family member Robert hasn't tried it on with. Charity thinks Tom deleting the picture of him and Debbie is weird. She concludes Tom is hiding something and assumes he's married. Charity suggests Debbie invites Tom along to the Christmas lights switch on. From Debbie's reaction, Charity believes Debbie is embarrassed of Tom but soon realises it's her that her daughter is embarrassed of. Belle is annoyed Lachlan didn't inform her he was okay but Lachlan reminds her she dumped him. Rebecca hates that Robert will always be in the Whites lives due to Seb. Chrissie suggests getting lawyers involved but Rebecca doesn't want that. Robert admits he's terrified of never seeing his son again. He resolves to make Rebecca see that he no longer cares about money or Home Farm, all he wants is to be a dad. Bigging up her life to Dee Dee is beginning to take its toll on Bernice and she's relieved she only needs to keep up the act for a few more days. Dee Dee reveals she's spoken to her father who's agreed she can stay with Bernice for Christmas. Bernice can't believe it. Debbie invites Tom to the Christmas lights switch on but he makes excuses. Robert protests Rebecca can't cut him out of his son's life but Rebecca states she can, and when Seb is old enough, she'll tell him his dad is dead. When Robert threatens to go down the legal route, Chrissie intervenes, reminding the squabbling parents they need to put Seb first. She suggests Rebecca and Robert meet at the café at 3pm to talk things through. Bernice decides to take Dee Dee to Center Parcs for a few days. Diane is at a loss as to how Bernice can afford all these treats. Liv fears Aaron will reunite with Robert and end up heart broken again. Robert returns to the Mill with the news that Lachlan is back. He's beginning to think Lachlan set him up to make it look like he snatched Seb. Debbie asks Tom where their relationship is going. Tom assures her he's serious about her but he's worried about meeting her mum. Robert waits in the café for Rebecca. Nicola leads Diane to believe that Bernice has been borrowing off her to stop Diane asking questions about where all Bernice's money is coming from. Charity is surprised when Debbie reveals Tom has agreed to come along to the Christmas lights switch on. Graham informs Tom that some clients want to bring a meeting forward to tomorrow. Chrissie takes great pleasure in telling devastated Robert that Rebecca has taken Seb away. Robert vows to find his son but before he can do anything, police officers appear in the café to arrest him for fraud. At Home Farm, Lawrence tries to stop Rebecca from leaving. Rebecca insists she can't stay in the village any longer and drives off. Chrissie watches smugly as Robert in put into the back of a police car. She orders Aaron not to waste his time feeling sorry for Robert as he's brought this on himself. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Gerry Roberts - Shaun Thomas *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Jimmy King - Nick Miles Guest cast *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room and driveway '' *Keepers Cottage - ''Master bedroom *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area and interior *Main Street *Unknown hotel in Leeds - Penthouse suite *The Woolpack - Bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,690,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes